


Как Поттер и Малфой

by British_Umbrella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Routine, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Umbrella/pseuds/British_Umbrella
Summary: Сосредоточенная Панси, подтянувшая ноги к груди и задумчиво жующая кончик пера, слишком увлеченная чтением, кажется Гермионе обычной, вполне симпатичной девчонкой. И что-то есть в ней такое... Гермиона не знает как это описать. Паркинсон поднимает взгляд от книги и чуть улыбается ей, не так, как обычно, слащаво и слишком наигранно. А просто и по-настоящему.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 9





	Как Поттер и Малфой

— Они отвратительны, знаешь? — Панси кривит нос, останавливаясь у стола Гермионы в библиотеке. — Нет, ты только посмотри, — она тяжело вздыхает и косится на стол, полностью заваленный книгами, так, что только кудрявая макушка виднеется. Паркинсон кривится еще сильнее, и ее лицо становится слишком брезгливым и несимпатичным. Гермионе, в целом, плевать на надоедливую слизеринку, но разве она сама не понимает, что таким выражением лица только портит себя?

— Эй, заучка, — щелкает пальцами Панси перед носом Грейнджер. Той остается лишь раздраженно поднять голову.

— Что?

— Они! — Голос Панси так и пышет недовольством, она злобно тычет пальцем куда-то вбок. — Ты только взгляни на них. Когда, ну скажи мне, когда, — она прижимает ладони к груди, и Гермионе так и видится свет софитов, направленных в сторону Паркинсон. Кажется, еще немного, и она начнет заламывать руки и рыдать. "Переигрывает", — думает Грейнджер.

Гермиона смотрит в указанную сторону и видит до неприличия влюбленных и счастливых Гарри с Малфоем... "Драко", — мысленно поправляет она саму себя. Она счастлива за друга, кто бы что ни говорил, пусть даже его счастье и... Малфой.

— Когда они стали такой... парочкой? — последнее слово Панси кажется, выплевывает. — Милыми и крайне романтичными, — она вздыхает. И тут же, словно по волшебству, меняется, становясь серьезной: — Я рада за него, хоть и недоумеваю до сих пор. Но зачем же быть такими... — она задумывается, подбирая слово.

— Сахарными?

— В точку, заучка. Чего я подошла-то, — Панси трет лоб и недовольно смотрит на Грейнджер.

"Ей-богу, есть хоть что-то, что не раздражает ее?" — насмешливо размышляет Гермиона.

— Драко хочет, чтобы я, — Панси указывает на себя, — была мила с друзьями Гарри, — "Гарри" она произносит с придыханием и максимально слащаво, и Гермиона представляет Малфоя, произносящего это имя так же, как Панси сейчас, и еле слышно хихикает. — Так что придется тебе терпеть меня.

Новоиспеченная парочка бывших врагов уже пару недель шокирует все население Хогвартса дикими переходами от невероятной слащавости до взрывов и адских скандалов. После войны людям хочется спокойствия и каких-то мирских проблем. И, удивительно, самая скандальная парочка года неплохо разряжает обстановку. Смотря на них, люди отвлекаются от своих переживаний.

— Поверь, Паркинсон, я выдержу тебя как-нибудь, — бурчит Гермиона, вновь утыкаясь в книгу.

* * *

Панси не отстает, словно решив свести подругу по несчастью с ума. Она улыбается улыбкой идиотки, и ее голос сочится сахарным ядом, когда она произносит "заучка". Она больше не зовет Грейнджер грязнокровкой, но Гермионе так и чудится это слово каждый раз, как ее называют заучкой, дорогушей и милочкой.  
Последние два слова звучат особенно часто каждый раз, как Драко с Гарри появляются в зоне слышимости.

— Дорогуша, — говорит Паркинсон, — твое воронье гнездо на голове сегодня особенно очаровательное. У тебя уже готово домашнее задание по трансфигурации? Если нет, буду счастлива сделать его с тобой в библиотеке сегодня вечером, подружка.

Гермиона кривится, будто лимон проглотила, и замечает, как хмурится Драко. Но Панси не одергивает.

Паркинсон цепляется за ее локоть, больно впиваясь ногтями в кожу так, что Гермиона проглатывает неуместный испуганный писк, и тащит ее за собой. Как только они оказываются вне зоны видимости Поттера с Малфоем, Гермиона вырывает из захвата руку и быстрым шагом уносится прочь. Она не хочет обижать Гарри, но Панси превосходно умеет действовать на нервы.

— Не забудь, милочка: вечер, мы и библиотека! — кричит ей вдогонку Паркинсон.

* * *

"В чем-то Панси не так уж плоха", — думает Грейнджер. Они с Той-Самой парочкой сидят в библиотеке вчетвером — Рона с Гойлом сюда не затащишь, а Блейз предпочитает быть чуть в стороне от них.

Гермиона чувствует себя неуютно. Лишней. Слишком одинокой и не к месту. Гарри с Драко, Рон с Лавандой, даже Невилл с Джинни. И сидеть рядом с парочкой, смотрящей друг на друга влюбленным взглядом, становится крайне неудобно. Для Драко с Гарри будто и нет в мире никого, кроме них. Паркинсон с Грейнджер — так, фон.

Гермиона поднимает взгляд на Панси и удивляется. Без ухмылок и брезгливости во взгляде, лицо той разглаживается и курносость не кажется чем-то отвратительным, так ее не хочется обозвать мопсом. Сосредоточенная Панси, подтянувшая ноги к груди и задумчиво жующая кончик пера, слишком увлеченная чтением, кажется Гермионе обычной, вполне симпатичной девчонкой. И что-то есть в ней такое... Гермиона не знает, как это описать. Паркинсон поднимает взгляд от книги и чуть улыбается ей — не так, как обычно, слащаво и слишком наигранно. А просто и по-настоящему.

Гарри с Драко рядом начинают тихонько ругаться из-за спорных моментов в теории трансфигурации, когда Панси пододвигается ближе к столу. И ее ноги соприкасаются с ногами Гермионы, из-за чего той становится внезапно слишком жарко. Она неловко отодвигается, чуть ли не отшатывается назад. Во взгляде Паркинсон она видит веселые хитрющие огоньки.

Спор Гарри с Драко переходит на повышенные тона, и Панси недовольно фыркает.

— Мальчики, — тянет она, — может, вам стоит уединиться и решать ваши разногласия в другой... плоскости?

Гарри краснеет и давится воздухом, проглатывая следующую реплику, в то время как Драко становится похож на злобную фурию.

— Панси, дорогуша, — его голос так и сочится ядом, — будь добра, не лезь в Мои отношения, если ты сама не прочь уединиться с Грейнджер. Пожалуйста, делай что хочешь, но не завидуй так громко, будь добра! — он улыбается, но его взгляд холоден.

Панси в ответ лишь обворожительно пожимает плечами, в то время как Гермиона быстро краснеет и начинает отнекиваться. Это ведь глупо — она и Паркинсон. Это нелепо, совсем как... Поттер и Малфой. Да. Грейнджер не хочет об этом думать, а потому попросту сбегает.

* * *

Гермиона редко позволяет себе поддаваться чувствам, по большей части она старается жить знаниями, книгами и логикой, но порой чувств становится так много, что от них не получается спрятаться ни за одной книжкой, а все доводы разума отходят на второй план.

Есть факт: ей все еще больно видеть, как Рон и Лаванда тискают друг друга посреди гостиной. Часть ее разума говорит, что это кошмарно вульгарно, но ее не касается. При чем тут Гермиона, когда эти двое так давно вместе? Но вот чувствам и глупому, такому глупому в этот момент мозгу наплевать. У всех кто-то есть, а она после войны не нужна даже друзьям, нашедшим свое счастье в других людях.

Поэтому Грейнджер самозабвенно, как последняя идиотка, ревет, сидя на лестнице, ведущей к Астрономической башне.

Где-то внизу хлопает дверь и раздаются шаги, слишком громко звуча, словно впиваясь в ее мозг. Девушка прячет лицо в ладонях, не желая показывать заплаканные глаза и наверняка красный нос.

— Заучка, — она слышит голос где-то совсем неподалеку. Панси опускается на ступеньку рядом и неловко приобнимает ее. Она говорит тихо и совсем беззлобно, осторожно подбирает слова. Гермиона ждет оскорблений или подколов, но их нет — лишь странная и в чем-то нелепая поддержка. — Скажи мне, дорогая, что же смогло так сильно обидеть самую яркую и могущественную ведьму столетия, а?

— Как будто ты так считаешь, — Гермиона поневоле улыбается и неуверенно кладет голову на плечо Паркинсон. — Это глупо, — чуть рассерженно бурчит она, недовольная своей слабостью и чувствами.

А язвительная слизеринка в ответ молча крепко обнимает ее и осторожно гладит по волосам. И это помогает гораздо лучше слов.

* * *

На выходных Малфой с Поттером тащат их маленькую компанию в кафе. Это выглядит как самая неловкая и неуместная попытка сдружить факультеты. По идее, все вроде идет неплохо — они как минимум не грызутся друг с другом, — но на деле... Гарри видит только Драко, Рон — только Лаванду (которая вообще не понимает, зачем они пришли сюда такой компанией), Блейз откровенно скучает и борется с желанием достать книгу, а Гермиона... Она пытается понять, почему же ей так неловко от того, как прижимается к ней Панси, как ее коленка касается коленки Гермионы. И она отчаянно пытается не краснеть и заставить свое сердце стучать в привычном ритме, когда Панси сжимает ее ладонь и быстро опускает под стол, переплетает их пальцы так, чтобы не видел никто.

Паркинсон продолжает что-то говорить, подшучивая над гриффиндорцами в своей привычной манере, а Гермиона может думать только о теплоте ее пальцев и нежной бледной коже.

* * *

На день святого Валентина она получает аляповатую огромную валентинку — красную, всю покрытую зелеными и серебристыми блестками, будто дурацкий рождественский свитер, а не открытка на день влюбленных. Внутри бумажного чудовища Гермиона видит надпись: "Самой занудной заучке на свете (и самой талантливой ведьме столетия). ПП".

Грейнджер не может сдержать улыбку и почему-то прячет бумажное сердце в чемодан, вкладывая его в свою самую любимую книгу.

* * *

На выпускном Гермиона хватает Панси за руку, тянет в заброшенный класс и без слов просто целует в губы, чувствуя, как чужие руки обнимают, притягивая ближе.

Это до жути странно и невероятно нелепо — как Поттер и Малфой, только Паркинсон с Грейнджер, — но вместе с тем бесконечно правильно и уместно.


End file.
